fairytales
by Rawkin Paradox
Summary: Selphie always was one for fairytales. [marlphie]


**fairytales**  
_(once upon a time...)_

Selphie always was one for fairytales. Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, the Princess and the Frog -- she knew them all by heart. When she was five, and she and her boys played on the island, she would often tell them her stories, always the ones ending in a sunset, with the handsome prince carrying the beautiful princess off into happily-ever-after. Her boys would complain, telling her to "grow up" and "get real, Selphie. You're not a princess!" Her feelings would be hurt, and she would leave them to go play jump rope. She still believed in her fairytales, even if no one else did.

When Selphie was six, Kairi came, and she couldn't have been happier. Finally, she had someone to tell her fairytales to and play pretend with. They would pretend to be princesses, trapped in a big castle by a wicked witch, waiting on a princely duo to come rescue them and whisk them away into the sunset. Selphie was happy, if just for a little while.

When Selphie was fourteen, the Darkness came, and everything changed. Kairi really was a princess, and her two very brave and very strong knights -- one the knight of Darkness, the other the knight of Light -- fought each other over her heart. Eventually, the knight of Light, Sora, won her heart and saved the world, and the knight of Darkness, from horrible creatures called Heartless and Nobodies. In the end, Kairi's fairytale came true and she got her happily-ever-after with Sora, but he wasn't really a prince, so Selphie supposed it didn't really count as a fairytale ending. Somewhere between losing her world to the Darkness and Kairi's happily-ever-after, Selphie stopped believing.

When Selphie was twenty, she had completely forgotten about her fairytales and had given up her hope on finding her prince. Kairi, Sora, Riku, and her boys had all grown up, and they found no need to come to the island anymore. She wasn't sure why she even came herself, but the child in her liked to laugh as the waves came dancing in across her tanned toes, and the adult in her like the peaceful sounds of the seagulls calling as they flew lazily in the air, and she found herself remembering that once upon a time, she believed in the nonexistent.

It was during one of her little daily getaways to the island that she met him. He had cerulean eyes and reddish-brown long spiked hair, and when he bowed low and introduced himself as Prince Marluxia then took her hand in his and kissed it, she felt like a princess. Her inner child whispered reminders of "_once upon a times.._" and happy endings, and she couldn't help but believe again. He had never heard of a fairytale before, so she told him every one she knew. Everyday, they would meet at the island and take their places at the old tree house -- him sitting at her feet as she combed her fingers through his silky, sweet-smelling locks, weaving her tales of "_once upon a time_" and "_happily ever after._" It took her by surprise when one day, after she had finished the story of Aladdin, he slipped a silver ring with a yellow diamond on her finger and asked her if she'd be his princess.

When Selphie was twenty-one, she became a princess. She married Prince Marluxia in a beautiful ceremony on the island where they had first met. As the sun set on Destiny Islands, and he whisked her away on a creamy white Gummi Ship, she found herself realizing the truth about fairytales -- that it wasn't about the dangers the prince endured as he searched for his beloved, or about the princess getting swept off her feet by a handsome prince and riding off into the sunset that made fairytales so wonderful; it wasn't about being royalty or commoner, the magic used, or how beautiful she was and how handsome he was. No, what made fairytales so magical were the love two people shared and the faith that someday, they'd be together. It was that bond that drove the prince to save the princess, and it was what kept the princess going. It was faith and love that made the fairytale magical, and as Princess Selphie snuggled into the arm of her Prince Marluxia, she realized that fairytales could come true for anyone if they believed.

Good thing Princess Selphie was a believer.

_(And they all lived happily ever after)  
-fini_

an--  
yay! a Happy Marlphie.  
This was a drabble to  
kill my writer's block.  
I'm half-satisfied with it.  
Even if it's not my favorite.

disclaimers  
(and all that jazz...) --  
Yeah, so Selphie  
and Marluxia and  
Kingdom Hearts are  
completely © Squenix.

dedication --  
for no one, cause I  
think it's not good enough  
to dedicate.  



End file.
